


Reminders and Kindred Spirits

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Darth Vader's internal thoughts on Leia,A New Hopeera.





	Reminders and Kindred Spirits

A small part of him that remembered other times was taken with her defiance, but Darth Vader held his ground. Krennic had angered Vader's own Master, over with his security breach.

This insignificant pest of a girl was not going to stop him from recovering those plans.

+++

Her resistance to the mind probe had made that tiny spark of respect grow. Now, watching her snipe at Tarkin, ignoring memories that tried to stir at it, he almost felt pride in her.

Then, as she lost everything of her world, Vader felt kinship.

He knew what it was to lose everything.


End file.
